The Reason
by simplytaylor
Summary: ONESHOT! Shane/Mitchie Songfic for the song The Reason by Hoobastank


Shane and Mitchie have been secretly dating for a week and a half. There was about a week left of camp but neither plan to tell anyone about them being together. Michie and Caitlin were walking over to where Shane and Andy were talking. "Yeah I can't believe she lied to everyone. No one cares if she is rich or anything. She should have just acted like herself and not pretended to be someone she's not." Shane said sounding annoyed. Mitchie didn't know if he was just lieing to keep "them" a secret or what but it hurt her really bad. She turned around and ran off. "Wow Shane nice going! You are such a jerk! Get over yourself!" Caitlin said before turning around and running after Mitchie. "He Andy I have to go do something. I'll talk to you later" Shane said feeling really bad. He walked to his dorm and grabbed his guitar. He got an idea and started writing a song.

Caitlin finally cought up to Mitchie at her dorm. "Mitchie do you want to talk?" Caitlin asked feeling bad for her friend. "No Caitlin, I just want to be alone for a while." Mitchie said on the verge of tears. "Ok, If you want to talk I will be down at the lake." Caitlin said before walking out the door. Mitchie grabbed her ipod and turned it on and cried to herself.

After about an hour and a half Shane was happy with what he had written. He went over it a few times in his head. Then he walked out the door and down to the lake. "Caitlin! Where is Mitchie?" Shane asked running over to Caitlin. "She is in her cabin. What do you want? To make her feel worse?"Caitlin said still obviously angry at Shane. "No. I have something for her. Will you please just go get her?" Shane said sincerley. "Ok but if you hurt her I will hurt you!" Caitlin said being serious. She ran down to Mitchie's cabin and knocked on the door. "Mitchie!" No one answered. "Mitchie! Come on open the door! It's Caitlin!" Caitlin yelled while still knocking on the door. Michie opened the door and her eyes were extremely red. "What do you want Caitlin?" Michie asked sounding annoyed. "Come down to the lake with me. I have a surpries for you." Caitlin said grabbing her arm. "No Caitlin, I'm not in the mood. Just leave me alone." Michie said trying to get her arm free. Caitlin dragged her down to the lake where Shane was sitting on the dock. Shane smiled when he saw Mitchie. "Oh no! I'm leaving" Mitchie said as she pulled away from Caitlin. Caitlin grabbed a hold of Michie's arm again. She didn't let go even though Michie was fighting to get free. Shane started to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

"Oh my gosh!" Michie said Shane is giving it away. Caitlin looked at Michie with a surprised look on her face. "Yes it is what you think" Michie wispered to Caitlin. Then she looked back at Shane.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

Michie started to cry a little. She thought to herself "I can't believe he is giving it away that we are going out just to apologe to me."

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

When he finished the song he stood up and walked over to Michie and grabbed her hand. "Michie, I really love you. Like I said in the song You have changed me and I never meant to do those things to you" Shane said right before he leaned over and kissed her on the lips in front of everyone. Michie smiled. "Shane, I love you to!"

A/N- Ok I got this idea when I was listening to "The Reason" by Hoobastank. I decited to write a song fic for that song! Tell me what you think.


End file.
